1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a notepad, in particular a paper notepad, comprising at least one area of irregular shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notepads for use in offices, homes and in any number of commercial and non-commercial environments are well known. Generally, notepads consist of a multiplicity, say 50 or 100 sheets of paper glued together at one edge enabling individual sheets of paper to be easily torn off from the main body of the notepad. Some notepads are provided with an adhesive strip along an edge region of each page of the notepad, which adhesive strip retains its adhesive properties after removal from each page of the notepad from the main body. The detached page can then removably adhere to another surface, such as a desk top or computer screen.
Notepads are generally of square or rectangular shape and are frequently manufactured by a simple process of guillotining a plurality of paper sheets to the required shape and size and then gluing together the sheets along one edge.